Scent
by slythatheart
Summary: Written as a submission for Smythofsky Week: Day 6 AU. Were-animal!AU. What if Dave and Sebastian lived in an alternate universe where Weres were real and took human mates?


**This was written as a submission for Smythofsky Week (Day #6 Theme - AU) on tumblr. Supernatural!AU with a POV switch at each segment. Thanks to SolariaLunar21 for looking over this for me. Please review.  
**

**Warnings: Supernatural AU involving Were-animals, language, sexual references and innuendo  
**

* * *

**Scent**

He shouldn't have been out, not on the night before the full moon. He'd had no intention of leaving his home while his senses were so heightened. But then he smelled something – something that called to him. He had no idea what it was, only that it was incredibly appealing and he just wasn't strong enough to stop himself from tracking that scent and finding out where it had come from.

He followed his nose, seeking out the tantalizing musk. As he moved quickly it became stronger, telling him that he was getting closer.

He inhaled deeply, feeling almost drunk as the scent stunned him. Whatever it was, it was nearby. And delicious.

No...that wasn't the right word, not quite. It wasn't delicious – it was mouthwatering, alluring, tempting. He didn't want to eat it yet it hungered him. There was something about the smell that tickled at a memory, as though he had encountered it before. He couldn't imagine how that would have been possible; whatever it was, it certainly wasn't forgettable. The knowledge was on the edge of his mind, dancing just out of grasp though he knew it was there, taunting him.

It wasn't until he rounded a corner and saw the teen in distance that everything suddenly made sense. Perhaps he should have realized what it was earlier; he'd known this would happen eventually, that he would stumble across his possible mate one day.

Every Were had a potential mate; a human that could connect with them on a fundamental level. He'd been taught about that by his parents from the moment he was old enough to understand. There was no way to know when a Were would find the right person, but they would be drawn to him or her, would know them by scent.

He hadn't expected to find his so young. He was only a teenager, and his mother hadn't found his father until she was approaching thirty. But the moment he saw the figure ahead of him he understood.

_What is he doing? Why is he walking along a street by himself in the middle of the night?_

His protective instincts were starting to flare. He recognized the other boy, realizing abruptly why the scent was so familiar. It was normally far more muted, not nearly this strong and enticing. Looking back he acknowledged that he'd always thought this teen smelled _wonderful_, but it had never been like this. He'd never been so strongly affected before, although he had never been near to his potential mate while his senses were at their peak. He'd simply thought the other boy smelled better than most. Far better.

He knew if he moved too much closer then he would likely become overwhelmed. The nearer his mate, the stronger the scent, and the less likely that he would be able to resist his natural instincts. He needed to speak to him. Have a real discussion and explain everything when he was capable of doing so – not right then, he didn't want to force a claim on an unsuspecting human just because his willpower wasn't strong enough.

He should have left, but that would have meant his mate (his _potential_ mate, he reminded himself) would be alone at night, unprotected.

That was not an option.

He resolved instead to follow quietly, as closely as he could while still remaining at a careful distance. Just until he knew his mate was safe.

* * *

He was pretty sure someone was following him.

It might have just been his imagination, but there was a prickly feeling on the back of his neck that made him think he was being watched. He'd first noticed it three streets back but he assumed he was just creeping himself out. Then a few minutes later there had been a cat hissing at something. _Probably just another animal in its territory_, he tried to convince himself.

But moments earlier, he'd heard something. It sounded like a footstep – just one. He'd stopped and listened carefully, but the noise hadn't repeated. Once he started walking again, he kept an ear out, in case. It could still be something he was making up in his head, his concerns over walking alone in the middle of the night manifesting themselves.

He shouldn't have been out on the street alone at one in the morning. It was stupid, but he didn't have much choice. If it had been the full moon, he wouldn't have been out at all, not after spending the last 12 months being bombarded by information on Were-animals from the media. But it wasn't the full moon, that wasn't until the next night, and so being out was generally still considered to be safe.

He'd gone to Scandals – he'd had a shitty day and just wanted to relax. He'd taken his car so he had a safe way home, and he'd only had two beers so he knew he'd be okay to drive. But when he left the club (later than he'd meant to, but earlier than he would have left 18 months ago) his car wouldn't start. He wanted to call a cab, but he didn't have enough money on him. So, he had to make his way home on foot.

It wasn't a very long walk, only 20 minutes, so he figured he'd be fine. He used to do it all the time, and it wasn't as though anything had actually _changed_ since then, just the amount of knowledge he and the rest of the public had. But it shouldn't matter anyway, because it wasn't the full moon.

_Weres are just _people_ most of the time, right? _

It was only one night every four weeks that they were any more dangerous than anyone else and even then most of them tried not to be; locking themselves away to appease the general public, or making their way into non populated areas.

If he were honest, it was only the idea of them being real that made him worry. He accepted that was unfair, when he thought about it seriously. He was worried because they existed, though they'd never done anything to him or to anyone he knew. The horror stories that had been around before anyone really knew about them being a reality probably didn't help matters. Despite his concerns, he hadn't heard much about Weres doing anything wrong on the news; at least, no more than he'd heard about normal people. _Non-Weres_, he mentally corrected_, they aren't abnormal; that's just prejudice_. He wondered if that was the same way homophobes felt, paranoia and fear of the unknown. Being a Were didn't automatically make someone dangerous, it only meant that sometimes they were a different shape. He just needed to keep reminding himself of that.

Was there such a thing as a Werephobe? He didn't want to think he could be closed minded like that but he'd never met a Were, at least not that he knew of. All he was aware of about them was media hype, both in support of and against, so it was hard to be sure of what to think. He'd heard some reports that when they were in their animal form they were mindless beasts, but in others he'd been told they were still themselves, just with stronger animal instincts; that they still knew right from wrong and people from prey.

He thought that maybe if he knew for sure that it was the latter, he wouldn't be so afraid of them. Maybe. Well, he hoped that would be the case.

_What was that?_

That time, he _definitely_ heard something. He was being ridiculous. He needed to do something instead of just walking along, telling himself he was imagining things while quietly freaking himself out. He was still several minutes away from his house, he couldn't just close his eyes and hope for the best.

He kept walking, feigning ignorance for several steps then turned around suddenly.

The figure several yards behind him was quite possibly the last person he'd expected to see.

"Sebastian? _What the fuck?_ What are you doing following me?"

* * *

Sebastian was startled when the person he was shadowing turned around abruptly. He'd been halfway between places where he could hide; even if he'd been prepared for it, he likely would have been seen.

"Sebastian? _What the fuck?_ What are you doing following me?"

_How do I even begin to answer that?_

"What makes you think I was following you?" Sebastian replied. "That's insane, I was just walking."

Dave was looking at him like he'd grown claws or something equally unusual. Irrationally, he made a fist for just a moment. _Nope, still good._ Not that he had any reason to expect otherwise.

"You just happened to be out walking?" Dave questioned, dubiously. When Sebastian nodded as innocently as he could manage, Dave folded his arms across his broad – _and oh God so muscular_ – chest. "By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"At one o'clock in the morning?" he continued, raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep. I live near here." Sebastian answered. That didn't sound too crazy, he figured.

"So…you happened to be out walking by yourself at one o'clock in the morning."

Sebastian nodded. "That's right."

"And that walk just happened to be along the exact same route I've been walking for the last ten minutes or so, while you were close enough to me to call out and say hello, but you didn't?"

_Oh crap._

It was that smell, it had to be. Sebastian was always sharp, witty, on top of his game. If he hadn't been so preoccupied, he would have talked circles around Dave by that point and he'd have wriggled his way out of suspicion easily. In fact, if it hadn't been for his distraction with every intake of breath, Sebastian was certain Dave wouldn't have ever caught on that he was being followed in the first place. Sebastian was normally very good at stalking prey.

_That may have not been the best way to look at it_, he considered as he looked over Dave. The scent and, at that point, also the sight of Dave was wreaking havoc on his mind and body. He couldn't help but picture himself claiming his mate, pouncing on him and making Dave his.

_Maybe prey isn't _entirely_ inaccurate, metaphorically speaking._

"I uh…yeah, okay." He wasn't going to be able to lie his way out of it, not with his instincts screaming at him and his brain taking sexual detours. "I saw you, and I was worried because you were out on your own, so I just thought I'd follow you and make sure you got home okay."

Dave stared him down for a moment before he huffed out a short but annoyed laugh. "That's…are you kidding? That's the best you could come up with? Seriously, Sebastian, I'm twice your size. I know you were trying to freak me out, okay? And…it's not funny. It's the middle of the night, and you could have been anyone, you're lucky I didn't turn and run you down, alright?"

He knew Dave didn't realize what he was saying. He understood that Dave didn't mean to question his ability as a Were to protect his mate, but his hackles were rising anyway. Sebastian was strong, agile and a good fighter. Yes, Dave was physically bigger than him but he was only human. Sebastian was more than capable of protecting him. And he would never, _never_ try and scare Dave. Logically he knew he shouldn't be offended, but he _was_.

Sebastian swallowed back the snarl that was threatening to rise. He had to suppress the impulse to prove himself to Dave until his mate – _potential mate_ – begged to be claimed. Dave didn't know any better. He was not ridiculing and rejecting Sebastian. Not on purpose.

"I wasn't lying. And I wasn't trying to scare you. But you were out alone and that's not safe."

"And you thought if someone attacked me you could protect me?" Dave joked.

Sebastian locked eyes with Dave, being sure to speak firmly; pushing all of his strength and conviction into his voice. "Yes."

His tone and fierce look must have gotten through to Dave, because the laughter faded from his face as he blinked back at Sebastian. "Er…okay. Thank you, I guess. But why didn't you say something instead of just following along behind me? And what about you? You were out alone as well." Dave took a step closer as he spoke and Sebastian felt a strong need rising inside him.

He stepped back as fast as he could manage, before Dave's scent could affect him more than it already had. Sebastian was on the edge already, his senses were attacking him, any nearer and he would lose himself to his urges. It was far too close to the full moon for this kind of proximity to his unclaimed mate. He took another two steps back, as Dave watched him in confusion.

"Seb? Are you alright?"

"Just…just stay there, okay? Don't come any closer."

"What? I'm not going to hurt you…" Dave moved forward again, and Sebastian darted back quickly, though it wasn't quickly enough. The animal inside him was growing desperate. He leaned over, one hand up to signal Dave not to move. He rested his other hand on his knee and tried to calm himself, but every breath brought more of that captivating musk and he didn't know if he could continue to resist. He should leave, he _had_ to leave, but his legs were locked beneath him. All he could do was hope that Dave had the good sense not to come any closer.

"You should go. Please," he croaked out, before he heard rushed footsteps and that wonderful smell overtook him.

_Oh, no._

* * *

Sebastian looked…wrong? Dave didn't know how he could describe it. Was he sick? Dave wasn't sure, but Sebastian didn't look well at all. He was hunched over, breathing heavily. It looked to Dave as though Sebastian was sweating, and he was holding a hand up like he wanted Dave to stay away.

_Is he having a panic attack? Does he think I'm going to hurt him?_

"You should go. Please."

Under normal circumstances, if someone asked Dave to leave them alone, he would. But these weren't normal circumstances. They were out in the middle of the night, and Sebastian looked like he was about to have some kind of breakdown. Even his voice had sounded panicked. He wasn't sure what to do, but the few panic attacks he'd had as a child were calmed when one of his parents would comfort him.

Dave moved forward quickly and wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulder. He tried to be as non-threatening as he could manage. He didn't think he was a very scary guy, but he was pretty big, so he was careful to be as gentle as possible.

_Holy shit._

He had no idea that someone Sebastian's size could take down a guy as big as Dave so easily. One second, he'd been trying to help Sebastian calm down, the next he was on his back on the sidewalk, _covered_ in Sebastian.

Dave tried to move, but Sebastian was holding him – literally _holding _him – in place so he couldn't. How was that even possible?

Sebastian was resting his weight along Dave's thighs and keeping Dave's wrists at his sides using his hands. Dave should have been able to throw the other teen off him easily, but he couldn't. Sebastian, despite being very lean, was apparently ridiculously strong.

He had no idea what to do. He didn't think Sebastian was going to hurt him, but why else would he be pinning him down like that? Maybe he _had_ been following him to cause trouble after all. Maybe—

_Wait…what? Is he—?_

Sebastian was smelling him. Not even just smelling…he was—he was _inhaling_ Dave. Sebastian's face was buried in Dave's neck; his nose was drifting up and down along the exposed skin as Sebastian breathed in deeply. With every breath out he was making some bizarre noise, almost like a purr.

_What the fuck?_

He was getting uncomfortable very quickly. And oddly aroused, not that he was surprised by that, he had a very attractive guy draped over him, nuzzling at his neck and – _Oh God is he rubbing himself on me?_

Dave didn't know what to do. Sebastian seemed to have lost his sanity at some point that night, whether that had been before he started stalking Dave – _fuck_ – or after. He'd seemed normal, or at least relatively so, then suddenly he was all over Dave, sniffing him and rubbing his body and face on him like a cat—

_Oh. Oh, no._

He struggled once more, trying to dislodge Sebastian, whose tongue – _Jesus fucking Christ_ – had started tracing lines behind his ear, but the other teen was holding him steady. Dave was ashamed to realize he was getting really turned on, but the whole situation was completely fucked up, so he gathered all of his strength to try to buck Sebastian off with his hips. After only a single movement he stilled immediately at the reaction he got. The other teen snarled – honest to goodness _snarled_ – one word.

"_Mine."_

* * *

Sebastian _needed_.

He needed the smell, the feel, the taste of his mate. He almost felt as though he had to claim Dave to stay sane. Dave was _everything_ and _everywhere_ and all he wanted to do was burrow in deeper, closer, to have more. The scent and flavor along Dave's neck was tangy and tempting but _not enough_.

It also held none of Sebastian's own scent and that was _wrong_. Sebastian should be able to smell and taste himself on Dave; how else would other Weres know that Dave was off limits and under his protection?

Sebastian wanted to claim Dave so badly. He was struggling against his own desires in an attempt to stop himself from just doing it – he knew that wouldn't be a good idea (even if half of him couldn't understand why). It wouldn't be the right way to go about things; Dave would end up resenting him if Sebastian forced him into something he didn't want. Sebastian may have an animalistic side but he was more than that, he needed to focus on controlling himself.

If he could just spread enough of his own scent markers onto Dave maybe he could hold himself back from claiming him. He was sure that the urge to claim was only so strong because his senses were telling him that Dave wasn't his yet, wasn't protected, wasn't off limits to other Weres. Perhaps if Sebastian could make Dave smell enough like him, the itch would ease.

Dave was trying to move under him. Sebastian was rubbing himself along Dave's body, his chest and legs pressing and dragging along the muscular body beneath him, his mouth trailing along as much skin as he could reach. Dave's squirming meant that his body was twisting against Sebastian in the most wonderful way. It would be so much better without clothing, the layers were just getting in the way of Sebastian being able to properly attach his own smell to Dave, but even in his clouded mental state he knew that he couldn't take their clothes off without crossing boundaries. Worse boundaries than he was _already_ crossing.

Then Dave bucked underneath Sebastian, pressing their hips together with the movement. Sebastian could feel Dave's hard length against his own and it drove him _wild_.

"_Mine."_

He was getting intoxicated on Dave's scent. He could feel the spiciness slowly creeping through his body, leaving him blissed out but hungry for more. Sebastian shuffled lower, pressing his nose into the fold under Dave's arm, trying to find a more potent source of smell. That was better, but not everything he wanted. He caught a waft of scent that was stronger, muskier. He snaked lower still, until his face was buried in Dave's denim covered crotch and he inhaled deeply. _Perfect._

Suddenly, Sebastian felt himself thrown back several feet. He jumped to his feet with a roar, looking around to see what had attacked him. The scent was lighter now, more distant, and Sebastian felt his head begin to clear. Dave had moved several yards away and looked petrified.

The thought of his mate being afraid sobered Sebastian and he began to grasp that it had been Dave who had separated them; that he had frightened Dave.

Sebastian was mortified. Once he was far enough from Dave to calm down and regain more control of himself, he could see the situation more clearly. Dave hadn't been trying to grind himself against Sebastian, he had been trying to get away.

"Oh God, Dave. I'm sorry," he breathed out, his voice ragged. Sebastian rubbed his hands over his eyes and tried to compose himself. "Please…you should go. Don't come any closer to me or I might not be able to help myself."

Sebastian could hear a soft shuffling and Dave's smell lessened slightly. He raked his hands through his hair as he looked up at Dave who had moved further back again.

His mate, _potential_ mate, looked torn – his eyes were darting between Sebastian and the street to his right, as though he wanted to run but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Dave looked confused and wrecked and Sebastian was responsible.

Dave took a step towards the other street then paused. He looked at Sebastian for a moment as though he were trying to decide whether to speak or just get the hell out of there.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian swallowed, his throat feeling thick and dry. "Yeah?"

"Are you…I mean," Dave seemed lost on what to say, "…are you a…?"

His meaning was obvious. And even if it hadn't been, the way Dave's eyes flicked between Sebastian and the almost-full moon made his thoughts clear.

"Yes," Sebastian's response was quiet, but judging by the sharp intake of breath, Dave heard him.

"What just happened?" Dave asked. He moved as though to step forward but thought better of it at the last moment and took half a step back instead.

Sebastian didn't know how to tell Dave and in reality he didn't think that either one of them was in the frame of mind for that kind of conversation. But he also knew that Dave deserved at least some kind of explanation. "Do you know anything about Were mates?"

Dave's eyes widened and Sebastian assumed that was a yes.

"A little," Dave answered cautiously. Then, after a moment, "but I don't know how much is real and how much is just crap."

He felt oddly relieved at hearing that. A lot of people made up their minds to believe the worst, Sebastian knew, and it was a good thing that Dave hadn't done so. "Most of the stuff in the media is garbage, honestly. But…they exist. And it's—it's overwhelming sometimes."

"And I'm…?"

"Yes." At Sebastian's response, Dave looked calmer though no less confused. Sebastian hoped that meant that his mate understood he wasn't in any danger of physical injury. "I know there must be a lot you want to know. Assuming you don't just want to run the other way and avoid me forever, that is."

Dave nodded slowly, like he wasn't one hundred percent sure which he was agreeing to.

"I…yeah. I guess I do. Have questions."

Sebastian tried not to get his hopes up from the fact that Dave hadn't already left, though it was definitely a good sign.

"Obviously now isn't the right time to talk…but we should. Later. Do you have your phone on you?" Dave pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. As far as Sebastian could tell from where he was standing, it hadn't been damaged by his earlier actions. He recited his phone number as Dave keyed the digits in. "I probably won't be able to see you and speak to you for a few days. But…after that, if you are ready to talk just give me a call, okay?"

He was studying Dave, trying and failing to figure out how the other teen was feeling. He was concentrating so much he was startled when Dave spoke. "How will it be any different?" Sebastian gave him a questioning look so Dave clarified. "If I call you, that's one thing. But if we see each other? How do you know this won't happen again? And why hasn't it happened before?"

"My senses," Sebastian answered softly, his embarrassment clear, "and uh…my instincts. They are really, really strong right before the full moon. Yesterday would have been hard, but not like today. I've never been around you so close to the full moon before."

Some of the confusion bled out of Dave's eyes. Sebastian relaxed a little more; a few of Dave's reservations must have been centered on the idea that he couldn't see Sebastian again without the risk of being sexually assaulted.

"Alright then. I'll…I'll call you. In a few days."

With that, Dave took a few steps back then fled down the street away from Sebastian. As much as he still longed to follow his mate and keep him safe, he knew it would only cause problems. He just had to trust that his mate would be alright.

_Stop thinking of him as your mate,_ Sebastian reminded himself, _he won't be your mate until he decides he is willing to be._

* * *

Dave was nervous. He couldn't decide whether he should sit calmly on the park bench as he waited, or if he would be better off taking a short walk. He was early – Sebastian wasn't due to meet him for another 15 minutes or so.

He sighed and sat down, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. He'd decided mid-afternoon in the park, across the street from the local coffee place, was the best option for their talk. Dave wanted the safety of daytime in public, just in case Sebastian lost it again, but the conversation they were having needed to be private; so the Lima Bean itself was out of the question. The park had enough people in it to be safe, but they could keep enough distance from others to not be overheard.

It had been four days since their encounter. Three and a half, if you wanted to be technical. Dave had run the entire way home afterwards, though he wasn't sure whether he was running from Sebastian or from Weres in general. If he was one of these Were mates, how did he know that the next Were to come along wouldn't jump him too?

Dave figured it probably didn't work that way; if it did then wouldn't there be a bunch of news reports about people being randomly molested by Weres? But he didn't know for sure.

He didn't really know much at all, which was exactly why he'd called Sebastian and asked to meet.

Well, that was one of the reasons, anyway. It was the reason he was willing to give Sebastian, at least. He didn't really feel comfortable telling Sebastian about the dreams.

He'd reached his home just after one-thirty in the morning after Sebastian had, for lack of a better word, mauled him. He'd considered a shower before bed, mostly because he thought he should want one; he had even gotten so far as to take his clothes off and step into the shower itself, but something stopped him from turning the water on. After a few moments of deliberation, he decided to just go straight to bed, and told himself firmly that he was _not_ trying to preserve the faint traces of Sebastian's smell he'd caught on himself as he was getting undressed. That would be ridiculous. He was just tired.

As he slept, he'd dreamed about what had happened between them. Except that it was different; instead of trying to fight Sebastian, Dave was coaxing him, begging him, pushing up against him desperately.

When Dave woke up, hard and aching, he decided it was just a typical side effect of having a really hot guy all over him. He was a gay teenage male – yeah, the experience had been scary, but there had been a _really _hot guy._ All. Over. Him_. And not only that, Sebastian had been rubbing his body against Dave, not to mention licking him! It wasn't surprising that his mind and body would react to that. He'd taken care of the situation without too much concern. He wasn't even surprised to find that he came quicker and harder than usual. Normally his fantasies didn't involve actual occurrences to focus on, so it made sense that it felt more intense.

After a similar dream the next night, the night of the full moon (followed by a similarly intense few minutes the morning after), Dave was a little more curious. He'd never been one to dream often, so dreaming two nights in a row, of basically the same thing, was weird for him.

After the third night, Dave was officially worried. That dream had been similar to the first two, but worse. Or…better, depending on the perspective. It was longer, more detailed. And when he woke up, he couldn't help thinking about the times he'd seen Sebastian _before_ it had happened. He used to think Sebastian was kind of okay, but a sarcastic jerk to a lot of people. He wasn't overly _nice_ to Dave, but he wasn't a dick to him either (though Sebastian had definitely been a dick to some of the other guys at Scandals). After that dream, though, it was as if he could see other things about Sebastian he hadn't noticed before. Not just things about how hot he was (Dave had been painfully aware of that for a very long time), but _other_ things. Like the way Sebastian would sometimes buy Dave a drink if they were talking. Or like when he'd bump into Sebastian on his way out (which had happened quite a few times, actually), Sebastian would always ask him how he was getting home and check if Dave needed him to call him a cab. How had he not noticed those things before? Maybe it was because Sebastian was always so flippant about it, as though they were meaningless gestures. And why was Dave thinking about them long after they had occurred?

Was there some kind of weird spell or something on him? Was there a weird love hex or curse to make Dave like Sebastian? Did magic exist too? He was confused, and if he were honest, freaking himself out. He tried searching for information online but it was completely useless (and he'd found nothing at all except utter _garbage_ on love spells). There was so much conflicting information about Were mates and Weres in general. How could he tell what was real and what was crap?

The only way he could think of was to ask someone who would actually know. And that meant meeting Sebastian. Though how he was going to find out what the dreams meant without telling Sebastian about them, Dave had no idea. After the incredibly forceful dream he'd had the night before (not to mention his experience that morning which he couldn't think about without blushing) he wasn't sure he could even see Sebastian without getting turned on, let alone talk about _those _kinds of dreams with him. Worse, dreams _about_ him.

Dave dropped his head into his hands and groaned. He had no idea how he was going to handle this.

He heard a throat clear, and glanced up through his fingers.

"Hey," Sebastian greeted him, looking a little unsure, "can I sit?"

For an irrational moment, Dave considered telling Sebastian that he didn't want to see him and leaving. But he couldn't, they had to talk; it was important. He took a deep breath, mentally rolling his eyes at himself for being a big baby, and pulled his hands away from his face. "Yeah, sure."

Sebastian sat down on the bench, to Dave's relief he left a foot of space between them. They turned to face each other, Sebastian looking awkward, while Dave was certain that he probably looked petrified. He still had no idea what to say. It must have showed on his face, because Sebastian half-smiled and tried to break the ice. "How have you been?"

"Uh, okay, I guess."

"Oh…good. Great. Listen, I wanted to apologize again for the other night. I would never had acted like that under normal circum—"

"Did you know?" Dave cut in quickly. Sebastian had already apologized, both on the night in question and over the phone. Dave didn't need to hear it again, he knew Sebastian was sorry, what he needed were answers.

"Know what?"

"That I was a Were mate?"

"No…I didn't realize earlier. It's…it's a scent thing. But normally my sense of smell isn't all that much stronger than yours," Sebastian frowned for a moment, as though he wasn't sure whether he should continue, "and you aren't _a_ Were mate. You are _my_ Were mate. Err…you will be, I mean. If you decide you want to be."

Dave wanted to clarify, but he also didn't want to sound stupid. _Fuck it, _he thought,_ I need to know._ "So, I don't just smell super fantastic to any Were that sniffs me, then?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Sebastian answered with a cheeky half-smile. "You smell – well, you smell fucking unbelievable. And sometimes there are people that do just smell nice without it being anything more. But…the uh…the scent thing is like an indicator. It wouldn't be the same for other Weres. It tells me that we would be...good…for each other."

That made absolutely no sense to Dave, whatsoever. "How? It's just a smell. I mean, what if I'd been rolling around in manure or something?"

"Is that something you make a habit of?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused semi-smile.

"You know what I mean," Dave chided and Sebastian shook his head.

"It doesn't work like that. If it did all of the wannabe Were-groupies would be wearing Lady Gaga style meat outfits," Sebastian snorted before catching Dave's expression. "Don't look at me like that…don't tell me you haven't heard about the groupies? They are fucking weirdoes who get off on the idea of Weres – like we exist to act as their living sex toys or something." Dave watched, a little amused at the idea, as Sebastian wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Anyway, surface odors are different from your personal scent. It's…when my senses are normal, your scent is duller and hidden a bit by the things you've been around. But around the full moon, when my senses are amplified, the difference is obvious."

"Okay…so just to be sure I have this straight," Dave clarified, "you only figured it out the other night? And I don't need to worry that around the full moon random Weres are going to try to jump me?"

"Geez…one encounter and you think you're shit hot, right?" Sebastian sassed, before his face twisted regretfully. "Sorry…that wasn't funny. I'm just…ignore me, okay? I make inappropriate jokes like other people blink." Dave rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. That was nothing he didn't already know.

"So…?"

"You don't need to worry about other Weres…just me," Sebastian confirmed. "But that won't happen again, I swear. I only left my house that night because I could smell you but I didn't know what the scent was or why it was calling to me. Now that I do…well, I can stop myself. So, as long as you don't approach me when I'm less controlled, we'll be okay."

Dave could feel some of the tension he'd been carrying for the last few days begin to ebb away. It wasn't as though he expected to run into any other Weres anyway, although his experience with Sebastian taught him you could never be sure. Regardless, he was happy to know his smell wasn't the equivalent Viagra for Were-animals. "Okay, that's…that's good."

"I really didn't mean to scare you the way I did. To be honest I didn't even realize I _was_ at first."

Sebastian looked awkward with his admission and Dave was confused. Sebastian seemed sincere, but he didn't understand how Sebastian could have not noticed Dave had been frightened. "Are you serious? It wasn't obvious how I felt when I was trying to get out from under you?"

"I er…" Sebastian coughed as though something had suddenly tickled his throat, "I didn't actually know that's what you were trying to do. It was…well, I wasn't in the right frame of mind."

"What did you…oh." _Oh. _Dave cursed himself for blushing, but he couldn't help it. Sebastian had thought that he was enjoying it? Not that it hadn't felt physically good, it _had_, but he'd been too frightened to appreciate it (though apparently not too frightened to file the sexier parts of the memory away for his subconscious to dream about later). But if Sebastian took what he was doing…differently…then that certainly put another perspective on what had happened. "That's…I mean…" He took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts when something Sebastian said earlier occurred to him. "Wait…you said that the whole scent thing tells you that we suit each other, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it…is that really what you meant? I mean, do a Were and their mate really suit _each other_? Or is it more that the mate suits the Were and there's some weird mojo that convinces him or her to give in?"

"What do you mean?"

The look of utter confusion on Sebastian's face was reassuring, though Dave wanted to be completely clear. "Well…is magic real? Is the whole mate thing just like some fucked up love spell to make sure the mate wants to be with the Were?"

"What are you talking ab—?" Sebastian cut himself off as comprehension stole over his face. "_No._ That's _not_ how it works. The point is that the Were and mate are right _for each other_. It's not like some weird ownership thing, even if it might have seemed a bit like that the other night. Actually, that sort of control problem is much rarer once a Were's mate is claimed…unless their mate is in danger, but that's a different story altogether."

"Oh…okay." Dave was glad to hear that, though he wasn't sure he liked the way Sebastian was eyeing him – he had that look on his face that Dave had learned usually meant he was about to embarrass someone.

"Can I ask you a question? And can you be honest?"

"I guess," Dave answered cautiously, already regretting his agreement. Not that he had much choice – he still had questions that he wanted Sebastian to give him answers to, after all.

Sebastian smirked, looking for all the world like the cat that swallowed the canary. "Have you been…having naughty thoughts about me? Is that why you're asking about love spells?"

"Fuck off," Dave blurted out as he could feel the heat stealing across his face. He was halfway to his feet, ready to leave and give up on the rest of his questions, when Sebastian's hand looped around his wrist.

"Okay, no, seriously, don't go. Please?" Sebastian looked like he was at least a little repentant, though Dave could still see some amusement in his eyes. "I was just messing around, but…well, same question, less innuendo. I'm only asking because on some level I think part of you feels something for me. I don't mean that in an arrogant way…I promise." Sebastian used his free hand to draw a cross over his heart. Dave sighed at the gesture and sat back down while the Were continued what he was saying. "It's just that for the last few days I've been thinking about you and our relationship a lot. About the times we've spoken. And I don't even know if you noticed, because I didn't before, but looking back it's like…there was something there. I cared more about you than anyone else I saw at that damn bar, and maybe now I'm just over analyzing it, but it seems like you might have been the same. It feels like…like now that my eyes are open I can see more than I could before. Do you know what I mean?"

Dave knew exactly what Sebastian meant. He didn't want to admit it, but he figured that if there was any situation that warranted complete honestly, it was the one they were in. "I…yes. But that's the thing…how do I know whether I'm feeling things because I'm paying more attention to you now, or because there's some fucked up supernatural force making me feel that way?"

Sebastian sighed. "It's not forced. Sometimes a Were finds their mate and the mate refuses to be claimed. Nothing makes them agree to do it. Most do eventually just because they decide that it's right for them, but there are potential mates out there that have denied and rejected their Weres."

"Really? Does that happen often?"

"It's rare, but it does happen. I don't think it's because the pair aren't right for each other…more because the potential mates are scared of the idea of being with a Were, or they don't want to be 'trapped'. There's no such thing as 'divorce' for a mated couple. There have been a few instances where a Were has forced a claim against their potential mate's will but that's considered the equivalent of rape and it's…well…it's pretty taboo. I need you to know right now," Sebastian reached over and gripped Dave's shoulder. His hold was solid but gentle, and Dave couldn't help but feel reassured by it. "I would never do that to you. I swear. If you don't want this, then it won't happen. End of story."

So many of the worries Dave had been carrying around were being put to rest. There were still a few things…big things…but he felt far more positive about the situation he was in than he had only an hour earlier. He didn't get the impression that Sebastian had been anything but honest with him. And teasing, of course, but that was just Sebastian. "Okay. I believe you. When you said that the people are sometimes scared of being with a Were…should they be? When you're in animal form do you still have a human mind? I just…I've heard stuff about how you are basically animals during the full moon, but no one knows if it's the truth or not…"

"It's _not_ like that," Sebastian vowed. "We still understand things. There are differences…our senses and instincts are really strong, but we're not just animals. I usually spend the full moon in my bedroom curled up on my bed wishing I could turn the pages of a book. Or that I had a deer to chase...but since everyone knows about us now, staying inside is a lot safer."

"A book, huh?" Dave teased, finding the thought strangely endearing. "No TV?"

Sebastian looked away quickly, his mouth twisted in an ironic smile. His cheeks flushed gently, but it was enough for Dave to tell that he'd embarrassed the Were. "The sudden noises startle me. I mean, I understand what they are, but…instinctually they bother me."

Dave blinked, surprised. That was quite possibly the last thing he'd expected to hear. He cleared his throat to try and stifle his chuckle. He could make fun of Sebastian for it, but he figured that would probably just make everything harder.

"So…" he began, deciding a change of topic would be best, "what kind of animal are you?"

"What kind of animal do _you_ think I am?"

How Sebastian went from embarrassed to suggestive in seconds, Dave had no idea, but he did it well. Sebastian had the bedroom eyes, the sexy smirk, and the flirtatious tone nailed. Dave hoped that the Were didn't notice the little shiver than ran down his spine, but judging by the way that smirk curled just a little more, he was out of luck.

"A goose," Dave joked, praying that Sebastian would be amused rather than offended.

"Ooh…fierce _and_ deadly."

They both chuckled at that. The interaction between them had relaxed again. Perhaps it wasn't quite as laid back as it had been a week or more earlier, but a lot of the tension had shifted. "If I had to guess for real," Dave reasoned, "I'd say some kind of cat. I mean…not like a fluffy kitten, but a big cat…a mountain lion or something."

"What makes you say that?" The look in Sebastian's eye suggested he was impressed with his answer, which boosted Dave's confidence level quite a bit.

"Well…" he explained, "I heard somewhere that the Were in human form usually has – I don't know, features, I guess – that are like the animal they turn into. You've got really…this sounds silly, but you have _knowing_ eyes. Like you see and understand absolutely everything around you. You're graceful and lean, but I also know you're strong." Dave felt a little bit sheepish as he came to his final, and most compelling, reasons. "Also, you were rubbing on me like a cat. And uh…you purr."

"I _what_?" Sebastian sounded indignant and Dave couldn't help but grin a little.

"You purr," Dave repeated.

"Piss off, I do _not_."

Sebastian had folded his arms like a sullen child and Dave's grin grew wider. "You do! Well, you _were _purring. I don't know if you normally do, but you were doing it when you were on top of me."

If he continued to spend time with Sebastian, Dave figured he would need to learn better than to make a comment like that. All it led to was Sebastian giving him that sexy I'm-Going-To-Make-You-Blush smirk and throwing sexual comments around. "Well, I guess you must have been making me _very_ happy."

Dave pointedly ignored that. "So…was I right?"

"Pretty much," Sebastian acknowledged, "I'm a large cat…but I'm a jaguar, not a mountain lion."

"Wow. They're so—"

"Sexy?" Sebastian preened.

"I was going to say spotty." That was not entirely truthful. He had been about to say 'awesome' but Sebastian had enough arrogance without Dave adding to it.

"Whatever," the Were boasted with a smirk curling on his lips, "I know I'm sexy."

Dave didn't bother arguing, they both knew that Sebastian was right. They'd run right off topic anyway, not that the break from serious discussion was unwelcome. Still, Dave had a few more questions that he hoped Sebastian would be able to help him with.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Dave queried softly.

"Haven't you been?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But…something else – something different?" Sebastian nodded in reply. Dave bit his lip and started rubbing the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to ask his next question tactfully. "What about Anderson? Was he…was he a potential mate too?"

"No," Sebastian answered quickly. Dave didn't think he was being _dishonest_, but he was pretty certain there was more to it than a simple no. He couldn't decide whether to keep prodding, or if he should just leave that topic alone entirely. Sebastian decided for him. "_You_ are my mate, not Blaine. It wasn't like that with him. It's not my story, so it's not really my place to tell you much about it. But…I was interested in Blaine, just for a bit of fun. Things ended up being more complicated than that because of his relationship with Hummel. I probably should have backed off straight away, but let's just say I had my reasons for pushing it, and leave it at that, okay?"

Dave could tell Sebastian wasn't comfortable with where the conversation had moved to. He was pretty sure the Were wasn't trying to hide anything; in fact, he got the feeling that there was more Sebastian wanted to tell him, though for some reason felt he couldn't. "Alright, then."

Sebastian's hesitant expression morphed into one of gratitude and he shifted closer to Dave, nudging him gently. "So, there must be more stuff you want to know, right?"

There was, of course. Even with all of the information he'd already gotten from Sebastian, there were still things he was curious about; his own attempts at research only left him more confused rather than less.

"I know I must sound like an idiot with all these questions…but there's so much stuff out there and it's like all of it says something different."

"You don't sound like an idiot. If you knew all of this stuff for a fact, I'd be really concerned."

"Because I'd probably be one of those groupies?"

"Exactly," Sebastian confirmed.

"Well…okay. I still have one more question – about this whole claiming thing. Is it…is it true that you'd have to turn me into a Were too?" That had been something he'd heard a few times. It was never officially confirmed or denied, but lots of reports and stories had spouted it as fact.

"No! _Absolutely not," _Sebastian exclaimed. He looked shocked to Dave, as though he hadn't heard that rumor at all. Or perhaps he'd never thought anyone would believe it. Sebastian's brow furrowed, and he looked around the park as though he were contemplated something. He took a deep breath and continued. "That's not the case…not at all. A human _can't _become a Were. It's not possible. Weres are born, it's genetic."

"Oh…oh, good." Dave stammered. He could almost feel himself begin to slump in relief, though he tried not to be obvious about it. The idea that he could be made into a Were-animal had been an unhappy thought for him. He didn't think he would have been able to handle it if that particular tale had been true.

Sebastian had been watching him carefully. "You don't like the idea of turning into an animal once a month?"

"Er…not really? I mean…doesn't it _hurt_?"

The Were laughed at that. Dave hadn't noticed that Sebastian's shoulders were tense until he saw how they had relaxed at his question. "Yeah, a little, but you get used to it. I mean, our bodies are made to do this. So the change itself feels uncomfortable for the few minutes it's happening, but not like in the movies where bones are breaking and stuff. It's…well, I can't really explain it."

"Oh, okay. But still…I've spent my whole life as human. I can't imagine being anything else," Dave felt a little self-conscious as he spoke. He didn't want to sound like he thought being a Were was something to be ashamed of, he just didn't think it was for him. Sebastian seemed, if anything, to be relieved as well. Dave wasn't sure why, he'd actually thought that out of all the rumors he'd heard, a mate turning into a Were had made the most sense.

"Were mates are always human…two Weres can't form the same kind of mated relationship that a Were and a human can," Sebastian stated as if he were answering a question from Dave. And maybe he was, even if Dave hadn't actually asked, "but there are some humans who want to be Weres. Badly. It's just not possible, though. And when you asked me about that…I'll be honest with you. I was a bit worried – just for a minute – that maybe it was something you wanted. I don't want you to let me claim you just because the idea of being a Were sounds cool."

"Oh, no. That's…you don't have to worry about that. At all."

"Well, that's a relief," Sebastian smiled. An actual, genuine smile. Those were few and far between on him, Dave realized. Most of the time Sebastian was smirking or grinning in a way that left you wondering what kind of trouble he was planning. All of his questions had been answered, and none of the things he'd spent days stressing over had turned out to be true. He was still enjoying the relief he felt at the fact that no one would expect him to turn into a Were, when something else occurred to him. Something important, but pretty embarrassing to ask. Especially when the person you were asking was someone like Sebastian.

_Just spit it out, it won't get easier._

"So…if the mate is always human, is it like a _dominance_ thing?" Dave wondered if Sebastian could tell he was cringing internally even though he was trying his best to hide it.

"Dave…" Sebastian drawled, leaving Dave to close his eyes and prepare himself for whatever mortifying thing Sebastian came up with, "…have you been researching BDSM?"

"Shut_ up_! God, Sebastian…you are awful." Dave knew he would have to learn to ignore Sebastian if he decided not to walk away from whatever might happen between them. He'd tried; actually, he had been trying since they'd met. But somehow Sebastian always managed to use the exact right tone or look to make Dave squirm.

Sebastian was laughing, which left Dave feeling as though his face were actually on fire. The Were seemed amused, like he was laughing fondly rather than maliciously, so Dave tried to laugh as well. He managed a few embarrassed chuckles before Sebastian leaned in and pecked him on the corner of his mouth, startling him out of his discomfort.

"I'm sorry, babe," Sebastian grinned, looking anything but apologetic, "you are just so easy to tease. And you're gorgeous when you blush." Dave glared at him, though his heart rate picked up at the endearment, and Sebastian shook his head affectionately. "Okay, okay; to answer your question, no. It's not like that. I mean, maybe for some. But it's more like this; the Were will do everything in their power to care for and protect their mate. And the only person who can really calm a Were if they are upset or out of control is the human they are mated to. So, there is a mutual benefit to it. There are…roles, I guess you could say, but that's sort of overstating it. It's more that that's just the nature of the relationship. It's not necessarily a dominant or submissive type of thing. The only time it needs to be a bit like that is the claiming, and only because the Were has to establish a mark on their mate. But we don't…we don't have to talk about that yet if you aren't comfortable."

"Thank you," Dave breathed. He'd started feeling awkward once Sebastian brought up the actual act of claiming. It felt a bit like too much, too soon. "I'm a_ lot _less freaked out than I was this morning, so that's good, I guess. But…yeah, I don't think I'm really ready to talk about that, yet."

Sebastian nodded, though he looked cautious when he spoke. "Does that mean you aren't going to outright reject me? It's…I just…I know I can be a jerk. It's part of my charm," the Were joked, though Dave got the impression that Sebastian was actually very nervous about what he was saying, "but the thing is…if there is _anyone_ in the world I will protect and care for more than my own life, it's my mate. It's _you_. I'm not going to lie to you, the thought of you rejecting me is fucking _terrifying_ – I will do whatever it takes to help you be comfortable with this, even if it takes years. Although…I hope it won't." At that, Sebastian grinned sardonically before sighing and placing his hand on Dave's. Whatever came next, Dave was sure Sebastian was being as open as he knew how to be. "I want you to want to be with me…but I don't want to hurt you, or scare you, or pressure you. I want this to be exactly how it's meant to be…and that's…well, it's beautiful. And stop looking at me like I'm a fucking Hallmark Card."

"I can't help it," Dave beamed. He'd felt incredibly touched by Sebastian's words, especially considering the source. "You were being…_sweet_."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and drew his hand away. "Would it help if I told you that I can't stop thinking about rutting up onto you like an animal in heat?" Dave could almost see the way sarcasm and sexual commentary suited the Were; like he wasn't completely comfortable without it protecting the more vulnerable parts of his personality.

"Well…it does make things a little less sappy, I suppose," Dave allowed. If Sebastian was willing to give Dave time as well as open up to him sometimes (even though it was clearly difficult for him), then Dave wasn't going to push for more. That was enough.

"Good," Sebastian smirked. "Don't get me wrong, everything I said before was true. But…well, so is the rutting thing, just so you know."

"Glad we could clear that up," Dave replied with a laugh. "So…what does this mean? How are you going to help me be more comfortable with everything?" Sebastian gave him _that look_ again, and Dave felt the flush creeping along his cheeks. "_Sebastian!"_

"Sorry, force of habit," the Were grinned, unapologetically. Dave watched Sebastian swallow as though he were mentally preparing. "Don't laugh at me for saying this…but I think maybe we should date."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because _I'm_ offering to be a boyfriend. I'm pretty sure most of the guys at Scandals would find that funny."

Dave gave Sebastian a wry smile. "I'm not most of them. And I know you better than them now, I think."

"You're not. And you do."

"Well, good. So…we're dating. You know that means you will have to stop sleeping around, right?"

Sebastian looked scandalized. "Why the fuck would I keep sleeping around?"

"Er…that's…isn't that kind of what you _do_?" Dave cringed at the appalled look on Sebastian's face. He felt oddly guilty, though he had no reason to. It was a valid comment, considering he'd seen Sebastian leave Scandals with more guys than he could count.

"Did. It's what I _did_. What could possibly be appealing about sleeping with anyone else now that I've found you? Don't…okay, I guess we haven't talked about this," Sebastian inhaled deeply, waited, and then exhaled as though calming himself. For reasons beyond his comprehension, Dave felt like a jerk. "Dave…when I said that mated couples don't split up…it's not like a belief system. We're not extreme religious types that think divorce is a sin. _We mate for life_. If there is _any_ chance of you agreeing to a claim with me, then I am _completely_ committed to this. What I was doing before…? I had no idea when I would find you. That's the reason it was always a one night thing – because I couldn't emotionally tie myself to someone knowing for a fact that one day I would want to be with someone else. That just seemed wrong, and I didn't want to end up breaking someone's heart. But at the same time, well…I enjoy sex. And there was every chance I wouldn't find you until I was older, so I didn't see the harm as long as I wasn't stringing anyone along."

"Okay. I mean, I get it. Sort of," Dave mused, though he was worried. He didn't know when, or even _if_ he would be okay with the whole mating thing. "But…what if it still takes a long time? I don't…I don't know how long it will be before I know whether I can do this or not."

"I told you; as long as I know that there's a chance…I can wait."

Sebastian sounded so convincing, as though it was nothing to become celibate indefinitely after a long period having regular casual sex. "Seb…what if it takes years?" Dave saw Sebastian's eyes light up, which made no sense at all. It took him a moment to realize that he'd called the Were by a nickname.

"Then," Sebastian flirted, "my hand will get very sore. But I'll manage. Besides, if you're my boyfriend now, I'm sure I could wrangle some of your dreams and fantasies out of you to think about when I'm alone."

Dave groaned. He should have known that talking about sex in any capacity with Sebastian would lead to something like that. "That's…God, you are such a perve."

"True. But I'm also incredibly sexy."

"Ugh…that too," Dave nodded. He stood up and offered his hand to Sebastian. _His boyfriend_. "Come on, let's go get a coffee. Try to keep the conversation clean around everyone else, would you?"

Sebastian snickered and took Dave's hand as he stood, entwining their fingers as he led the way towards the Lima Bean.

"If that's what you want," the Were conceded, "but that just means I get to save all of my more interesting thoughts for when we are alone."


End file.
